Over The Love
by queenofklaroline
Summary: "He was certain of one thing that night. She would be his soon enough. " ; Klaroline AU/AH One-Shots
1. Chapter 1

Her dad always told her stories when she was little. Fairy tales were always her favorite. But one thing she would never understand was the happy ending, her dad would always ruffle her hair trying to calm down her rambling.

The Frog Prince had become her favorite story after night and night of new tales.

_''And when the princess opened the door the frog came in, and slept upon her pillow as before, till the morning broke. And the third night he did the same. But when the princess awoke on the following morning she was astonished to see, instead of the frog, a handsome prince, gazing on her with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen and standing at the head of her bed._

_He told her that he had been enchanted by a spiteful fairy, who had changed him into a frog; and that he had been fated so to abide till some princess should take him out of the spring, and let him eat from her plate, and sleep upon her bed for three nights._

_'You,' said the prince, 'have broken his cruel charm, and now I have nothing to wish for but that you should go with me into my father's kingdom, where I will marry you, and love you as long as you live.'_

_The young princess, you may be sure, was not long in saying 'Yes' to all this; and as they spoke a brightly colored coach drove up, with eight beautiful horses, decked with plumes of feathers and a golden harness; and behind the coach rode the prince's servant, faithful Heinrich, who had bewailed the misfortunes of his dear master during his enchantment so long and so bitterly, that his heart had well-nigh burst._

_They then took leave of the king, and got into the coach with eight horses, and all set out, full of joy and merriment, for the prince's kingdom, which they reached safely; and there they lived happily a great many years.''_

Her train of thought would continue with questions like **Is there always a happy ending? or Will I find my Prince someday?.** With a smile her dad would answer automatically,

''Caroline, breathe. You have your whole life ahead of you, in the end you will find the man who will give you the happy ending that you want. It doesn't have to be like the one in a storybook but it will be perfect because it will be just for you.''

Caroline curled into her pillows knowing her father was wise enough to be right.

''Carebear?'' Her father would say before she fell into a deep slumber.

''Hmm?'' Her eyes were slowly closing but she still listened to her father.

''Just remember sweetie, things aren't always the way they seem. You don't choose who you fall in love, destiny can't be planned. When you find your true love, don't let him go.''

Her breathing would even out soon and she would drift into her colorful dreams filled with love and happiness. In those dreams she would always have a happy ending with a mysterious prince who promised to protect her as long as she would let him. He would be beautiful on the inside and out. But he wouldn't be perfect to everyone, just her.

With one more kiss on his daughter's cheek, Bill would leave her room waiting for his wife to come home from her prolonging job. She would return to her house close to midnight with circles under her eyes and a moody attitude. Liz never went to bed without having a fight with her husband, it would always be about the same thing and she was exhausted from the constant reminders. He would never accept that her job took up more of her time then anything else. Liz left her family alone without her and she would never change.

Like every night before, the yelling would continue until it would finally cease. With a quiet sigh Liz would retreat to her room far from her daughters and Bill would leave the house once again. He would leave during the night and come back before Caroline stomped down the stairs into the kitchen. He wasn't sure when the faking started but it kept pushing him to lie to his only child.

That was just how things worked around the Forbes residence while both parents tried to understand how to make their relationship work. Neither wanted to admit that what they had was long gone, their false hope wasn't helping them.

The relationship Caroline thought was perfect actually happened to be tearing apart at the seams, this happily ever after just wasn't real anymore.

* * *

Caroline still was waiting for the day when her dad would return. A month ago she had to sit down and listen to her parents explain the reason why her dad wasn't going to live with them anymore. Her tears barely dried off when her new ones resurfaced. Her screaming and crying lasted for a few days but calmed after a while.

Tonight she awaited her mom to tuck her in as she did since Bill left. She tried to spend more time with her daughter but they both knew it wasn't the same.

The story Caroline enjoyed the most for her mother was the Red Riding Hood.

_''Well,' said the grandmother, 'we will shut the door, that he may not come in.' Soon afterwards the wolf knocked, and cried: 'Open the door, grandmother, I am Little Red-Cap, and am bringing you some cakes.' But they did not speak, or open the door, so the grey-beard stole twice or thrice round the house, and at last jumped on the roof, intending to wait until Red-Cap went home in the evening, and then to steal after her and devour her in the darkness. But the grandmother saw what was in his thoughts. In front of the house was a great stone trough, so she said to the child: 'Take the pail, Red-Cap; I made some sausages yesterday, so carry the water in which I boiled them to the trough.' Red-Cap carried until the great trough was quite full. Then the smell of the sausages reached the wolf, and he sniffed and peeped down, and at last stretched out his neck so far that he could no longer keep his footing and began to slip, and slipped down from the roof straight into the great trough, and was drowned. But Red-Cap went joyously home, and no one ever did anything to harm her again.''_

Liz would shut the book and stare at her daughter. She never spent time with her anymore and now this little girl was basically a complete stranger to her_. _In a blink Liz Forbes the cautious mother disappeared and in her place appeared Sheriff Forbes.

''I don't want you thinking that monsters are good. They are evil, soulless monsters who are nothing but harsh beings, they deserve death.''

As a police officer she had to make sure her daughter knew exactly what was out there.

''Are you talking about the wolf? The good people killed him anyway so isn't there justice for every bad person'' Caroline fiddled with her covers concentrating roughly on the pattern sewn in.

''Not every criminal is caught. Some get away which is why you should know that they don't deserve to be loved. They don't deserve redemption or forgiveness.'' The look in her mother's eyes scared Caroline beyond words. She knew this was her mother but it was something different, this woman was just frightening.

The young blonde pulled on her covers, bringing them closer for comfort. Closing her eyes helped create the illusion that she was tired. Liz knew her daughter wasn't up for a lecture on safety so she quietly turned off the lamp on the nightstand and left. Before closing the door she decided to utter one last sentence that she knew Caroline would here ''I just want you to understand the difference between good and evil, don't trust bad guys.''

Liz left shortly after thankfully receiving a hone call informing her of a new arrival to the small town; some family by the name of the Mikaelson's.

Caroline opened her eyes soon after her mother left her room. Words flowed in her head constantly as she tried to focus on falling asleep. But she didn't understand why people who made wrong decisions had to be punished and were considered emotionless?

There was more to it then that.

* * *

It was a quiet night, only the sound of cars passing through interrupted the girl sitting at a table shaking her foot repeatedly. She kept staring at the textbook in front of her yet all she saw was a bunch of numbers. She was bored and frustrated out of her mind. Her mind began to wander to different things but mostly she missed her best friend. She sat there wishing a text would appear on her phone or maybe a call.

Caroline was too preoccupied to notice the sound of her window opening slowly and with ease.

Caroline was too preoccupied to notice the man walking up behind her as she continued writing answers to those pesky problems.

Caroline wasn't too preoccupied to smell the familiar cologne that was followed shortly by that trademark stubble rubbing against her cheek.

It was him.

''You scared me!'' Caroline shouted after managing to throw a few weak punches, smiling at his hurt expression.

''My apologizes but I didn't think I deserved that kind of violence. I was hoping for a different kind of welcoming party.'' Her man smirked at the meaning behind his words.

It didn't take long for the blonde to pull him into a hug because she missed him too much for words. Pulling away she grabbed him closer for a heated kiss that left them both breathless.

Caroline continued losing herself in Klaus' kisses as she enjoyed the way only he could kiss her. He pulled her closer holding her hard against his muscled chest. She ran her hands through his curls before resting them around his neck gently stroking any exposed skin she could find. He caressed her arms then her back before he rested his hands low enough to make her go crazy with desire. It had been to long since she had seen him.

''Wow.'' Klaus muttered with a genuine smile after they broke away.

''I am so glad to see you.'' Caroline jumped into his arms not caring how childish it may have seemed. She could feel him carrying her to the bed, lying down next to her but making sure she was close to him.

Caroline had met Klaus the year he arrived with his family when he was younger. They hadn't spoken at first, until that one afternoon. Caroline was her usually curious self once day after school which led her to the Mikaelson Mansion. She wanted to explore the open backyard that was larger then her full first floor. As the young girl was running around she felt the man she knew was named Mikael yank her hard.

_''You are a silly nosy girl. So I suggest you learn some respect darling before I get rid of you.'' Mikael's voice was menacing in every way. She shook underneath his grasp trying to hold back the whimpers that were threatening to get out._

_Caroline flinched as he growled into her face. Caroline tried to get out of his grip, letting out a whimper as he tightened his grip.  
_

_"Please. Someone help" Caroline let out, even quieter then a whisper.  
_

_Caroline tried to control her breathing._

_Mikael laughed in a dry manner before a voice interrupted the confirmation._

_''Release her!'' There stood a teenage boy with his fists clenched, determined to stop what was occurring in front of him. He stepped closer with anger building up.  
_

_''Go away, boy!'' Mikael replied effortlessly._

_''NO!'' He said before grabbing Caroline and pushing her away before facing the man in front of him. _

_Caroline ran to a nearby tree and fell to her knees from the pain. She looked back to a frightening sight. Her savior, her hero was the one in need then._

_She watched as if in slow motion as the man pushed him to the ground before lowering himself close enough to throw exactly five punches. The final blow was rough enough to knock the boy out._

_Caroline wasn't sure when she started to yell and scream but the next thing she knew she was next to him and Mikael was long gone. She pulled his head onto her lap and gently stroked the face of her hero. His face was bloody from the gruesome violent act but she didn't care.  
_

_He awoke after a few long minutes and looked at her surprised. _

_''Why are you still here love?''_

_''Because I wanted to be. I had to thank the man who saved my life.'' With a smile she placed a brief kiss on his cheek. The sigh she heard from him made her blush uncontrollably._

''Are you back for good?'' Caroline asked hopefully.

''No, but I came here to take away my girl. We live in London now and I couldn't wait any longer. Come with me''

She never told anyone why Klaus and his family left because the judgement wasn't worth it. The Mikaelson family stuck together so after Mikael had died his children still stayed together. It was then that they discovered exactly what their mother planned for them to do. They all had talents that helped them become a part of an extremely risky lifestyle. Torture, drugs and death was a normality in the field.

Klaus had always been honest with Caroline since the day they met. He never lied about what he did, making her fall for him even more. He was now a deadly 24 year old and she was a simple 18 year old girl trying to survive in the boring small town she was born in.

Normally Caroline would say no but it finally hit her.

Why should she? She loved this man and all she ever wanted was to be with him.

The two stared at one another until she broke the silence.

''When do we leave?''

''Tonight.'' He whispered with pleasure and joy.

Ten minutes later her suitcase was ready and she was just looking around her room. Surprisingly she didn't even feel sad, she felt happy. Klaus wrapped his arms behind his girl, pulling her into him then allowing himself to indulge in her lovely light. He would always love her.

After placing a kiss on her neck, he held out his hand loving the happiness shining in her.

''Are you ready?'' He asked unsure of her reply.

''Of course, I would follow you to the end of the Earth.'' Caroline smiled.

The pair stepped closer to one another, letting their lips lightly grace. Together they whispered the words that would always bind them ''Always and Forever.''

They kissed one last time as they walked out on Caroline's past and towards her eternal future.

* * *

Liz left her jacket on the chair knowing it would stay there till the morning. She walked cautiously to her daughter's room since she never exactly knew how to address her.

Their relationship was always distant and brief.

The sight of her daughter's room empty sent her into a panic. Liz looked around frantically before spotting a note laying neatly on the bed.

**Mom, I know you think he is a monster but he is my monster. He is my hero, my savior and my love. You always told me to stay away, I couldn't. I love him. Don't worry we won't be coming back. I'm sorry. I'm not sorry for loving him but for not leaving sooner with him. - Caroline**

* * *

As Caroline lay on her side with her back to Klaus' chest, she couldn't help smiling. She never thought she would leave home but laying here with him tracing gentle patterns on her just proved how wrong she had been about waiting. She couldn't help placing soft kisses on any and all exposed skin. They had been lying completely bare Klaus had gotten rid on the thin blanket hiding her from him earlier that morning.

"You know love, I have to say you look even more stunning today then you did yesterday. If that is even possible." Klaus smirked as he spoke. He began to stroke her arm as he kept his eyes closed.

"You're awake?" Caroline blushed from his words but wasn't surprised that he fooled her.

"Have been for a while sweetheart. Just enjoying the feeling of having you in my arms." Klaus couldn't stop himself from admitting how much he had missed her in his absence. His family had convinced him that leaving for a while would be good but all it caused was pain.

Her soft breathes became more rapid and she then turned to face him with a smile. She placed a sweet kiss to his lips before whispering ''I will always love you.''

Klaus lay there wondering what he did to deserve her but he knew it would remain a mystery.

''You are my everything Caroline. You always have and always will be.''

Caroline cupped his face then pulled him into a gentle kiss knowing this was it. She was home. This was her fairytale and she had finally found her happily ever after.


	2. Chapter 2

They never planned for this to happen. They just knew that it wasn't accidental, it was a decision made for them because their stubbornness kept blocking the path destined for the two.

Caroline was angry, she was beyond angry, she was livid. She purposely explained to her best friend Bonnie that ''set ups'' were not her thing. Caroline had enough memories of the time spent with Tyler to occupy her for a while if not longer. But now she was being dragged harshly against the hard cemented ground. Her blonde curls were gathered in a loose braid that was coming undone as the wind blew at her hair rapidly.

Caroline glanced down at her outfit which went well with the image she put out on purpose. The faded dark jeans, worn out tank top that clung to her like a second layer of thin skin and an over sized hoodie had set the tone perfectly.

Caroline Forbes was **not** interested.

''Bonnie, why couldn't you have left me home and enjoyed your time with Kol alone?'' she said.

Her voice would definitely be considered rude except she forgot who she happened to be talking to. The dark skinned beauty with matching straight hair simply rolled her eyes at the blonde.

''Care, you have to clear your head and try to give someone a chance.'' Bonnie insisted.

''Alright I agree that I can't sit around watching sitcoms and stuffing my face with popcorn forever, but come on! Why did you have to set me up on a double date on Valentine's Day! I think watching you making up with Kol all night is awkward enough without some needy guy trying to get in my pants.'' Caroline raised her voice knowing that Bonnie hated causing scenes and would usually give in to her pleas.

But tonight seemed to be planned differently.

''Niklaus is a decent guy who-''

''Niklaus? That sounds like a name specially reserved for a 90 year old man who spends his time knitting! Why couldn't you have found me a man with a decent name?'' Caroline retorted.

Bonnie knew this wasn't going to be easy for the blonde but she was hoping for some kind of cooperation. She tugged on her bright jacket for some warmth as she continued with her interrupted sentence.

''Niklaus is Kol's brother and he isn't that bad. He didn't end on the best terms with his ex girlfriend and apparently he hasn't dated anyone else since. I thought it wouldn't be that bad if you two actually got back to the dating pool together, at least you know he isn't some stranger from the street.''

Caroline glanced at her friend with caution then finally registered the fact that Bonnie's only flaw was putting up with her bitchy attitude. She usually wasn't this standoffish but after catching her ex boyfriend with a woman at an OB/GYN, her confidence lowered rapidly. Apparently Tyler had spent quite some time warming another girl's bed along with impregnating her in the process. The one thing that hurt the most was the fact that he actually had the nerve to spend months prior trying to convince her that children weren't the best idea.

That asshole.

Caroline sighed loudly then halted suddenly. ''Fine I will try to behave...But I need something in return.''

''What?''

''If I go on this date will you leave me be for the next month?'' Caroline challenged.

''I won't bother you for two months if you promise to be pleasant and your usual bubbly self.''

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at her long time best friend with a small smile gracing her face.

Caroline huffed before continuing on her way to the restaurant with Bonnie walking happily behind her.

* * *

''I am leaving'' Klaus stated plainly.

''No you aren't. Unless you want me to tell Rebekah what really scared Damon away.'' Kol spoke up confidently.

''You wouldn't.'' Klaus growled through his teeth. He didn't consider the plot he had involved the older Salvatore in to be a problem. Yet now he ended up being blackmailed by his younger brother and the reason for it was a date. He told Kol he would go on one date in order to get rid of him.

''We both know I would, brother.'' Kol smirked then took another sip from his glass of whiskey.

He didn't think that Valentine's Day was the preferred date.

He loathed this day and the memories it brought back.

On February 14, Klaus had found out that his girlfriend's flue was in reality a pregnancy. Tatia had chosen to go behind his back to screw with some man she met at work. Shortly after she became pregnant and decided to quietly leave her long term boyfriend. Her luck was fantastic, his wasn't.

Klaus had lost more then just his girlfriend and a potential child, he had lost his **heart**.

The brothers were interrupted by two women who giggled on their way to the table. Kol stood up immediately heading to pull out his girlfriend's chair. Bonnie smiled brightly then leaned in to kiss him gently on the cheek making them both blush.

The blonde stood waiting for the same treatment yet she noticed that her date was focused solely on her. He stared in awe at the beautiful woman in front of him. She wasn't dressed up which proved that she cared about this as much as he did. The sight of her simple radiance was enough to catch his attention and not look away. Her hair was down in wavy, soft looking curls. Her casual outfit somehow managed to fit her tight enough to make Klaus' jaw literally drop.

''I see that manners aren't a family gene here.'' She laughed before sitting down with a fake smile plastered on her gorgeous face.

''My apologies love. I was a bit distracted with your obvious beauty.'' Klaus spoke up trying to explain himself. For some odd reason that he wasn't familiar with, he was pushing himself to apologize before the first friendly words were exchanged.

''Typical.'' Caroline muttered under her breath, her unimpressed stare spoke volumes.

''What's typical?'' He retorted back, curious about her stiff reply.

''That a man excuses his behavior with a compliment thinking he will gain some points. Well here is a plot twist for you, I'm not falling for it.'' She placed her red napkin on her lap and scanned the menu with ease.

Klaus wasn't going to let her judge him without a reason.

''Do you always insult your date before the appetizers arrive? Most men don't go for bitchy blondes.'' He spit back at her. This conversation reminded him heavily of his constant spats with his younger sister Rebekah. Fortunately, he always won.

Caroline closed her menu throwing it in front of her to completely face Klaus. ''Are you saying that I am a bitch? Wow you are a real charmer aren't you?''

''I didn't say it. I was simply suggesting it sweetheart.''

''I am not your sweetheart! But thank you for shedding light on the reason why you were set up by your brother tonight.''

Klaus' smile disappeared and was replaced with a serious glare. ''What about you? What did you do to make your ex leave? My conclusion is your attitude but perhaps he grew tired of the remarks and sexist comments nagging at him daily.''

Klaus felt successful until he noticed the change in her demeanor. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Caroline looked down at her hands trying to pull herself together not allowing the tears to betray her by rolling down her cheeks. Her rapid departure was unexpected. She simply rose to her feet throwing her napkin on the table and turned away heading for the door without another word or explanation.

Klaus realized his mistake but it was to late and Kol was already staring him down while also pulling Bonnie closer promising that her friend would return. He didn't want his girlfriend leaving as well so he told a lie that wasnt necessary.

Everyone knew the night was over.

* * *

10 Missed Calls

Caroline knew exactly how Klaus got her number. Bonnie would totally get an earful later. For now all she could do was delete the accompanying voice mails.

She lay back on her soft bed concentrating on some bad chick flick while taking some chocolate from a box she found and indulging in it slowly.

Her movie was interrupted by another call in the last hour, without blinking she hit Ignore trying to forget the taunting words that wouldn't leave her mind since that night.

Klaus growled at the sound of being redirected to voice mail. How could he apologize when she wouldn't listen?

* * *

A knock on the door woke Caroline up from her deep slumber. It had been a few weeks since she went to the horrid date and it's been 3 days since Klaus stopped trying to apologize.

She shouldn't have felt bad but she did. Caroline should have answered when he called. Now as if a punishment she had been hit with the flu. Her head was killing her along with the constant coughing and nausea. Bonnie had been forced to return to work by Caroline which left her alone and miserable.

Another knock made the blonde slowly steady herself while walking to the door. Without a glance in the peephole she opened the door to the view of Klaus in a pair of dark jeans and a tight purple Henley with a few necklaces draping down his neck in a sexy, seductive way.

Caroline was in shock until she noticed the bag in his hand.

''You actually came to take care of me?'' She asked shamefully.

''Well I thought you ignoring my calls was a reason to break into your home but with Kol informing me of your condition I knew my stalking was to be put on hold'' He walked past her towards her bedroom leaving the bag with chicken soup on top of her bedside table then returned with a worried look on his face.

Klaus didn't leave her time to think before lifting her in his arms and placing her gently on the bed. He caressed her hair as he fluffed her pillows. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of being taken care of. The smell of delicious soup made her open her eyes to the sight of Klaus ready to feed her himself. Sh smiled briefly before accepting.

''Just remember that I still don't like you.''

''No worries, that feeling is completely mutual.'' Klaus said yet brought another spoonful to her waiting mouth.

* * *

''The 70's were way better then the 20's. How could you say anything different!'' Caroline demanded.

Klaus just scoffed then noticed the smile on Kol's face that Bonnie shared as well.

Tonight the four decided to hang out at the brother's apartment under one condition. The couple in the room would remain civil, after some remarks Bonnie made Kol promise that he wont try anything that night as long as she got to come over the next day.

Klaus and Caroline were bickering as usual but tonight Kol and Bonnie looked as if they had something up their sleeves.

After a long night of fights and laughter the girls left with a quick goodbye.

Kol didn't wait long before asking his brother ''When will you two admit your feelings?''

''When we actually have feelings for one another.'' Klaus said surprised.

''You obviously don't see it.''

''See what?''

''The sexual and emotional tension between Caroline and you.'' Kol shock his head in amusement then added ''Don't worry you will see it soon.''

Klaus stayed awake that night wondering if what he felt for Caroline was more then a strange friendship.

Did he honestly love her?

* * *

''Caroline wait!'' Klaus ran after her trying to make her stop.

''Don't even think you can say that was an accident. Why did you punch him in the face? What is wrong with you?'' Caroline inquired.

''I don't think he was right for you, especially when he tried to force himself on you.'' Klaus replied harshly.

''It is my choice who I want to be with. Why do you care anyway?'' She walked away letting the cool rain wash away the guilt she felt for enjoying seeing Klaus come to her rescue. She was a little to glad to see him this angry and maybe even jealous. She wasn't supposed to like him, it was wrong in more ways then one.

''Because I fancy you.'' He yelled back at her.

Caroline turned around to see him right in front of her ready to confess his feelings.

''I know we hated one another but I can't stand the thought of not telling you how much I want to hold you, kiss you, love you.''

Caroline tried to answer but she had nothing to say. She was speechless.

Seeing the rejection on his face Caroline realized that although it was wrong, it was so right. She grabbed his face pulling him close enough to kiss him long and lovingly. Klaus kept coming back for more not letting her stop, he craved her like no one else before her. She was different because she was meant to not just be with him but to stay with him.

* * *

**A year later**

''Sweetheart I know I promised to bring some milk chocolate but they only had dark.'' Klaus said when he walked into his apartment. Their apartment.

He became worried when he didn't hear a snarky reply such as ''Maybe you didn't look hard enough _love_.''

Instead he was met with silence. He hurried to their bedroom only to find his girlfriend sitting on the floor with a box in his hand. Her eyes were wide with shock and she didn't seem to hear him come in.

Klaus cursed himself for not hiding it better, he didn't think she would find it but know the night had been ruined.

Caroline finally looked up with a grin bigger then he had ever seen on his beautiful blonde. ''Is this what I think this is?''

Klaus bent down to the floor ready to say yes but instead he decided to say the words he had been preparing especially for tonight.

''Caroline, two years ago my brother threatened me to come join him on a date I knew I would hate. That night I managed to insult the woman that I didn't think would forever change me for the best. Along the way somewhere between our constant bickering and hidden emotions I somehow realized that the person I doubt existed actually appeared. My soul mate. You are the light that keeps me waking up everyday excited to see what the day will bring. With you next to me I couldn't imagine a better definition of heaven. You are my life,my heart and my reason for believing in love. Caroline Forbes, will you do me the tremendous honor of becoming my wife?''

Klaus held her shaking hands in his own as he felt his heart beat faster and faster with each lingering moment.

Suddenly he felt himself stumbling backwards as his girl lunged at him trying to kiss any part of him that she could reach. In between kissing his lips she said ''Yes! Yes! Of course!'' She hugged his body tightly not being able to stop the love crashing down on her. It was pretty obvious when it came down to her answer. As if she could say anything except hell yes.

She knew she loved him and he knew he loved her.

What else was there?


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus grew up fearing the games. They represented the control the government had over each District. His life wasn't his own, it was a simple piece in a much bigger game. He never thought he would enter the games himself. His father never got chosen and neither had his older brother's. Elijah and Finn had avoided the ill fated path that other men took in their District. Yet this year was his unlucky time, for one he was scared to his very core. But the terrifying sadness eating away at him wasn't for himself, it was for her.

The girl he would love forever and cherish the most in the world. Klaus never remembered a time when he didn't think of her. Ever since the first day when she came into their classroom with her blonde hair collected in an elegant braid, he knew he was a goner. He would be destined to love the girl who probably wasn't even aware of his existence. The only encounter they shared wasn't the best first impression.

Klaus still remembered it vividly

_Klaus was just checking on the bread in the hot oven when he heard a loud noise outside. He ran outside knowing if anything was out of order then he would pay for it dearly. His step father hadn't taking a liking to him as his mother had promised. Last time he ended up with a few broken ribs which he didn't even have to lie about at school. The looks on people's faces was proof that they knew everything. But no one cared enough to say anything. Although he had caught her looking at him with a look in her eye. It wasn't pity, it was understanding if not something more._

_The sight outside of the bakery startled the young man with the electric blue rain had been pouring rapidly against the ground which made it harder for him to see the figure laying against a tree, her face said everything she couldn't._

_Klaus whispered the name he would never forget "Caroline?" _

_The blonde girl could barely life her head enough to look at him. Even if there was rain flooding his vision he could clearly see the tears drying on her cheeks. Klaus heard how difficult it was for her having to look after her widowed catatonic mother as well as her little sister at such a young age. He always wanted to stop by and offer his help but he was a simple baker's son. Stefan was the one she would speak with, the strong broody hunter companion. Rumors had spread that they were considered an item but he wasn't willing to face it._

_As the pair locked eyes, no words were needed. They were connected for afar but the sound of his mother's screaming broke them apart. _

_"Klaus! You have burned two loaves of our bread." He walked back inside in shame knowing Mikael had heard his mother's words. He stood still not flinching as his step father aimed a punch right at his face. Klaus plummeted to the floor already feeling the effects of Mikael's rough punch. His eye was swelling up quickly, a black eye would form by day's end. Tears rose to his eyes, not for himself but for her. He was determined to find a way to help her._

_"You are a foolish boy Niklaus! Now go feed the pigs, they are worthless like you!." Mikael yelled and then left with Esther trailing behind him._

_Klaus took the bread and noticed how one was completely burnt while the other was good enough to eat either way. A plan formulated in his mind as he took the two loaves outside. He made sure to throw one straight at the pigs knowing his parents would see the traces of the wet crumbs next to crate which entrapped the animals._

_As for the second loaf of bread, the young man determinedly turned towards the blonde aiming the bread in her direction. It landed right beside her feet with a thud. She lifted her weak body to look at him, she expected some kind of exchange in return for him providing her with food. All she saw was sorrow in his eyes. He went back to the bakery before she could express her emotions. _

_Into the empty wind she spoke "Thank you."_

__All his life led to this single moment. He could have easily plotted her death with the smart Careers as they awaited her in the woods. They would take her down and separate to try to end up as the remaining survivor. Too bad that was never Klaus' plan. From the beginning of his training he was fighting for one life that would survive. Hers.

Caroline Forbes would survive these cruel games, she would return to her family and her District with plenty of food and money. She would never need anything else in her life. Klaus had made sure of that by finding his way into the Career's plans.

As they ran trying to find Caroline he noticed her pacing deeper into the forest.

"Caroline! You have to run. Now!" He said for her ears only.

"What?" She asked.

He didn't have time to answer because the sound of Damon approaching behind him signaled his end. He pushed her into the woods making sure she ran before facing his inedible death.

"Traitor." The dark haired man muttered before plunging his sword into Klaus' leg.

The young man fell to the ground watching the blood emerging from his wound. Deciding not to finish him off that easily, Damon ran into the woods after Caroline.

Klaus knew she was fast which meant she was long gone from sight by now. As he stared into the bright sky wondering if this was it all he could hope for was that his strong beautiful and full of light girl survived.

His last wish would forever be Caroline Forbes living safely and lovingly. For as long as she survived in this dark world.


	4. Chapter 4

It was supposed to be a simple plan in order to keep the Original hybrid trapped in the tomb until the blood cravings would turn to lack of blood. From there would come the desiccation that would rid the town of the evil murderer. Bonnie was ready to perform the spell as she prepared hidden in the cave. Damon and Stefan were the ones who had to bring Klaus to his anticipated slow and torturous death. The plan was going perfectly without a flaw, Klaus had been distracted long enough to enter the tomb. Bonnie was finishing the spell that explained the details, whoever entered the premises was destined to stay inside as long as the witch who cast the spell required it.

But what no one expected was the rest of Klaus' family to retaliate. Moments before the spell was completed Rebekah rushed inside with Caroline in her grip. She pushed her inside of the tomb and then watched everyone's expressions as they realized what had just occurred. Caroline was trapped in a tomb with Klaus for in defiantly and now they had to figure out a way to save her.

Caroline was frightened but it was the look on Klaus' face that surprised her. He looked genuinely worried and upset. Klaus didn't care about himself, in that moment he was desperate to protect Caroline.

The days passed longer than usual. Small talk wasn't necessary but Klaus tried his best to look after her. He suggested she feed from him but she was too stubborn to accept. Instead he told her stories of his experiences over the years. She tried to deny that she was listening but she gave up after the fourth day. Caroline finally faced him directly with excitement sparked in her blue eyes.

The blonde scooted closer as he retold the centuries of adventures and sights that he would never forget. Klaus couldn't help the smile on his face as Caroline fell asleep listening to him speak. She seemed uncomfortable lying on the hard ground so he scooped her in his arms and let her lie on him in order for her to have some comfort. Without hesitation Caroline wrapped her arms around his body and snuggled closer into him, she inhaled his scent in her sleep. As Klaus was about to drift off he heard her muttering in her sleep followed by a moan. He tried not to hit anything as he imagined the dreams she must have been having about the Lockwood pup.

Yet the soft whisper was heard by him the second time around "Klaus."

She smiled in her sleep but no words could describe the happiness bursting through Klaus' veins.

The hunger soon caught up to them threatening their lives sooner than they expected. Bonnie made sure that no one could enter and nothing could be given into the tomb. The pair sat across from one another staring at the pale being in front of them. Their glances weren't interrupted all week until finally Klaus saw exactly how weakened Caroline was becoming. She was a younger vampire which caused her to desiccate faster. The burning sensation in her throat was growing more and more.

After much convincing Caroline was perched on Klaus' lap shivering from the need to taste the warm blood she couldn't stop focusing on. Klaus leaned in to inhale her soft hair.

Her skin had a very distinct sweet smell, like a honeysuckle infused wine, he needed to know what it would be like to taste her skin to feel it under his fingertips. He could hear the blood running through her veins, the slow rushing blood. He looked at her as she bit down on her lip in anticipation. He felt the veins forming below his eyes and his fangs emerging his gums, breathing her scent in one last time, he bit his teeth into her wrist and began consuming the warm liquid. Caroline opened her mouth, letting out a soft cry at the werewolf venom entering her swiftly. The pain mixed with pleasure was unimaginable. He continued sucking on her skin, swallowing to quench his thirst. His eyes shot up, catching a glimpse of Caroline's face. She was staring at him with her eyes half closed and her mouth slightly open.

Without another word she sank her fangs into his neck eliciting a grown from him as he hardened with arousal from this pleasure sinking through him. He pulled her closer not wanting to deny himself of her anymore. She continued to get her fair share of his original blood before he pulled away to check her wrist.

Caroline was surprised but touched about how caring he seemed even when feeding.

She took one last sip of him and gently cleaned the mess off his neck with her tongue. He was motionless as she retracted from him and slowly backed away, cleaning her mouth with the back of her hand.

Klaus smirked kissing her slowly. Caroline hesitated for a moment before answering back opening her mouth slightly and his tongue darted in, dancing with her own, trying to take control of the kiss. Caroline felt more alive than she could have imagined. More than she had ever felt before in her life. She was sure the happiness she felt was right.

Klaus thoughts were filled with lust and need. He pulled Caroline closer by her waist once again deepening their kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck needing him pressed up against her.

Caroline realized soon how wrong this way, he was the enemy and she was the innocent victim. Or at least she used to be. Now all she knew was that she wanted to be the enemy's woman. Her arms slipped away from his neck and she immediately pulled away. She could feel the loss of his warmth and his scent right away. The sadness appeared once again filling her with desire for the incredible man in front of her. Her eyes flicked across his face, she needed him to see why this was wrong. But all she found was the lust and love radiating off of his warm, toned body.

"This is wrong Klaus" she said. She tried to push him away but he wouldn't move. Truth was, she didn't want him to. The guilt could eat her apart but if she had Klaus next to her then nothing else would matter. Tyler never kissed her so passionately or possessively. Klaus was marking her as his, letting her know that she would never feel this kind of pleasure from anyone else. He was making sure she wouldn't consider looking at another man. Her want for him would never be settled by another male.

He replied automatically trying to hide the need in his voice but failing miserably "Then why does it feel so right?"

Elena ran down into the tomb with Tyler at her heels. They were finally able to break the curse on the tomb and the news was ready to be revealed. As they entered they expected some noise but not even the sound of Caroline's angry ranting was heard in the quiet cave.

Elena flashed over to an empty tomb and realized what had occurred.

"They left, together." She whispered quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus took another drag from his cigarette before ordering himself a scotch. Owning his own club seemed like easy money but the trouble that came from it was expected as well. Tonight some coward thought he could pick a fight which ended in security haven't to escort him out. But he managed to break a few tables before heading out. This called for yet another restoration to the club that he had built years ago.

Now he had to watch his baby sister seducing yet another male suitor. This one seemed to full of himself to be a simple human. Perhaps he was a vampire which was unusual for Rebekah. She enjoyed taking humans willingly until they begged for her to bite them. Her game continued up to the point where she drained them dry and disposed them in his house.

He was growing tired of always cleaning up the mess his sister scattered all over his hime. His carpets were stained with blood every morning and he didn't take pleasure in buying new ones daily. As she pulled the man closer leaving little space between them. She trailed her hand down his chest whispering obscene comments into his ear. Not interested in having his baby sister putting on a rather unflattering show in the middle of his establishment he instead focused on a young lady who sat farther away from him.

A redhead with a straight hair that loosely collected itself in a proper bun yet her attire was far from loose. She chose a dress that showed off her curves in a way that was far from classy. She would have to do for tonight but he would soon start craving more suitable young ladies for his meals. He enjoyed women who were graceful enough to contain themselves around possible suitors. He decided to finish his scotch before heading over to his victim.

Klaus would have her willing in a mere ten minutes if he took his time. Compulsion would be easier but word around was that vervain had become quite popular with the crowd nowadays. Apparently this was a warning that someone was aware of the true identities of the residents in town but Klaus didn't have time for useless weaklings attempting to harm him. He had been alive for decades and eternity was his lifeline.

After emptying his drink and taking a last drag he started to get up but a voice stopped him. There stood a young lady dressed in dark red with bright red lipstick that accented the blonde curls that reached her shoulders. They shook as she approached the microphone at center stage. Her hands were covered in white gloves but her dress showed enough to be desired. Her eyes shone magnificently as she began to sing. Her voice was angelic and perfect.

Klaus never heard such a beautiful sound in his extremely long life. He needed to know more about this captivating goddess who seductively caught his eyes as she sang her heart out. He didn't notice anyone around except for her. Her smile grew and her cheeks flushed as she gazed away from him. He knew she was trying to avoid looking at him but the pull between them was too strong. Soon their eyes caught one another's again and this time the moment lasted for much longer then before.

Time quickened and she walked down the stage heading for the bar. Her hips swayed in a very interesting manner as she approached the bar attender currently working and order herself a drink twirling her hair in between her finger as she waited. Without thinking he approached her from behind and spoke.

"You were breathtaking up there sweetheart." She turned around smiling confidently as if she knew that his words were the truth but the insecurity still played out in her eyes.

"How kind of you but let's just lay everything out on the table before this goes to far. I'm far too intelligent so don't expect to seduce me." She winked at him before gazing at the stage once again.

"Feisty, I enjoy woman who aren't afraid to speak their mind."He grinned as he realized that he was enjoying the blonde's company more and more.

"I also enjoy to bite those who try to challenge me." Quickly she flashed her fangs before retracting them once again and acting as if nothing happened.

Klaus stared at her astonishment clear on his face. This beautiful angel was a vampire? He was lost in thought before speaking

"You can't frighten me sweetheart but I'm glad that you tried. How about you join me for a drink?" He knew he was pushing his luck but he wasn't willing to lose a chance he wouldn't get again from this dark angel in red.

"What kind of a lady do you take me for? Tell you what, why don't you ask me again tomorrow and see what my answer might be." She took the drink that she ordered, drinking it in one gulp she stood to leave.

"Wait love. I don't recall you telling me the name that suits such a wondrous woman as yourself." Klaus craved to know anything, everything about her.

"I'm Caroline Forbes but i don't need to ask for you name. Everyone here is aware of your identity." Without another word the blonde headed for the door before approaching him again.

She leaned closer to him and whispered seductively to him

"I will see you soon Mr. Mikaelson." She placed a kiss on his cheek before strutting outside proudly.

The night had taken an unexpected turn but he couldn't help thinking of the perfect angel that had reawakened some feelings that he hadn't thought were possible to release. He went back to his seat awaiting his baby sister and her companion but his thoughts were filled with the captivating blonde who had a dark side.

He was certain of one thing that night. She would be his soon enough. Luckily patience was a trait of his.


End file.
